The present invention relates generally to an electronic imaging system, and more particularly to an electronic imaging system such as video or digital cameras, the depth dimension of which is diminished by providing some contrivance to an optical system portion such as a zoom lens. According to the present invention, the zoom lens is also designed to be capable of rear focusing.
In recent years, digital cameras (electronic cameras) have received attention as the coming generation of cameras, an alternative to silver-halide 35 mm-film (usually called Leica format) cameras. Currently available digital cameras are broken down into some categories in a wide range from the high-end type for commercial use to the portable low-end type.
In view of the category of the portable low-end type in particular, the primary object of the present invention is to provide the technology for implementing video or digital cameras whose depth dimension is reduced while high image quality is ensured. The gravest bottleneck in diminishing the depth dimension of cameras is the thickness of an optical system, especially a zoom lens system from the surface located nearest to its object side to an image pickup plane. To make use of a collapsible lens mount that allows the optical system to be taken out of a camera body for phototaking and received therein for carrying now becomes mainstream.
However, the thickness of an optical system received in a collapsible lens mount varies largely with the lens type or filters used. Especially in the case of a so-called + precedent type zoom lens wherein a lens group having positive refracting power is positioned nearest to its object side, the thickness of each lens element and dead space are too large to set such requirements as zoom ratios and F-numbers at high values; in other words, the optical system does not become thin as expected, even upon received in the lens mount (JP-A 11-258507). A − precedent type zoom lens, especially of two or three-group construction is advantageous in this regard. However, this type zoom lens, too, does not become slim upon received in a collapsible lens mount, even when the lens positioned nearest to the object side is formed of a positive lens (JP-A 11-52246), because the lens groups are each composed of an increased number of lens elements, and the thickness of lens elements is large. Among zoom lenses known so far in the art, those set forth typically in JP-A's 11-287953, 2000-267009 and 2000-275520 are suitable for use with electronic image pickup devices with improved image-formation capabilities including zoom ratios, angles of view and F-numbers, and may possibly be reduced in thickness upon received in collapsible lens mounts.
To make the first lens group thin, it is preferable to make the entrance pupil position shallow; however, the magnification of the second lens group must be increased to this end. Consequently, some considerable load is applied on the second lens group, and so it is not only difficult to make the second lens group itself thin but it is also difficult to make correction for aberrations. In addition, the influence of production errors grows. Thickness and size reductions may be achieved by making the size of an image pickup device small. To ensure the same number of pixels, however, the pixel pitch must be diminished and insufficient sensitivity must be covered by the optical system. The same goes true for the influence of diffraction.
To obtain a camera body whose depth dimension is reduced, a rear focusing mode wherein the rear lens group is moved for focusing is effective in view of the layout of a driving system. It is then required to single out an optical system less susceptible to aberration fluctuations upon rear focusing.